Tying Up Loose Ends
by pinkxbubblicious
Summary: Yuki confronts Shuichi about his unclear emotions. He's realized that he just has one true feeling for Shuichi & tells him how he truly feels. Fluff ensues, obviously contains slash... rated PG-13 for mild language & use of a cigarette. Yuki's POV


A/N: So I haven't written anything in months (literally, months). As I was writing something completely unrelated to this, my friend asked me something and I immediately thought "Aha!" and decided witha burst of spontaneousness to start this. Basically it's just this one chapter, kind of a one-shot but not really. It's a bunch of fluff at the end, but Yuki gets his feelings out to Shuichi and... it's just a great story overall, so I hope you love it and comment, please? I would appreciate it greatly :

Warning: In case you didn't read the story bio, this does contain slash aka a relationship pertaining of two guys, so if that's not your thing, I advise you to read no further. Thanks!

Disclaimer: This is probably pretty pointless, but I obviously don't own these adorable characters or anything related. It's only a fantasy.

p.s. don't forget to comment!!

* * *

Before walking out the door, I made sure that my scarf was tied tight and my hat on snug. The weatherman had just said it was only 8 degrees out, and I wasn't too fond of the idea of getting pneumonia. As I opened the door and a gust of snow flurries hit me, I again wondered what in the world I was doing. 

Then I remembered, I was meeting Shuichi at some sushi bar. Of course I knew that, but why did I have to live so damn close with no means of transportation?

Turning the corner I decided it wasn't half as bad when the snow wasn't blowing straight into my face. I hugged myself to try and keep warm, pulling out a cigarette after that didn't work. I lit the cigarette, laughing in my head at how many brain cells I would be killing.

I could see the bar now, and it looked a hundred times farther away in the snow than it ever did before. Actually, I had never even heard of this place let alone seen it. Shuichi made it sound like he visited it frequently, though.  
As I drew closer to the mysterious place, I became more nervous. With Shuichi, it was a hit-or-miss thing, hardly ever in-between. He'd always had feelings for me, sometimes pre-conceived feelings I think. It took me some time to adjust, mainly due to our age difference. When I first met him, I was twenty, Shuichi at the ripe age of seventeen. Two years have passed now, two years of our relationship in the making. Our two years have had its ups and downs, but overall I don't think Shuichi realizes how much I care for him.

The sushi bar was in plain sight, and I originally thought I was meeting him inside; however, he was patiently waiting outside, leaning up against the brick wall. I killed the cigarette as I soon approached my dearest boyfriend.

"You really should quit smoking, you know," he said in his sweet, innocent voice.

"Fuck quitting," I replied, maybe a little too harshly as I saw his face turn sour. I clutched his cold hand to forget my crummy behavior. "Holy shit, Shuichi, you're freezing!" His hands were gloveless, and felt like fresh ice out of the freezer.

Shuichi gave a slight smile, "I've been out here for a while."

"...Why?"

"I don't know, just in case you were early, I suppose..." he sighed.

"In this weather? You're crazy, Shuichi!" I felt guilty the second I finished his name. I looked at him, his purple eyes becoming glossy. "I'm sorry, Shuichi... it's just, you do the strangest things sometimes." I embraced him as he tried to wrap his short arms around me. "Shuichi, why don't we go back to my place where I can warm you up?"

The pink-haired boy nodded as I tried to track a cab down, for it was too frigid to walk another step toward my house.

Once the cab came to a halt, I handed the angry driver (he cursed under his breath all the way here. Was it was because two adorable guys were flirting and he was jealous?) his "hard-earned cash," and dashed to the door. I opened the door and was happily greeted with warmth. I turned the gas fireplace on to assure it would stay warm, not that Shuichi would need much when we would cuddle anyway.

"Hey, Shuichi, want anything to drink?" I asked as I went to grab some blankets.

"No thanks," he politely replied, quickly coming to help me carry a blanket. We spread the old, worn-out, bluish blanet near the fireplace.

I sat down cross-legged, inviting Shuichi to lay his head in my lap. As he did so, I took his hands in mine, lacing our fingers together. "Shuichi..." I began.

"Yeah, Yuki?" he replied, looking up at me with his brightly-lit eyes.

I sighed, having no idea how - or where for that matter - to begin, "I think you underestimate my emotions sometimes. I know how you feel about me, obviously, but do you have a clue as to how I feel about you?"

He frowned slightly, "Not always... Sometimes I think you reciprocate equally, other times I feel as if I just anger you, and suffocate you..." he said with a helpless tone of voice.

I leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, "I feel like that too, sometimes. I think though... that there's so much going on in my life, what with my novel and the image I portray, that I take my anger out on you sometimes."

"But why?" he asked confusedly.

"I don't know... I know you look up to me, you idolize and adore me, and think I should probably know things like this better, huh?"

He half-smiled, "That's not completely true. I realize you're a person, too, and I'm not the only one who's allowed to be confused. I just wish that I knew for sure how you felt about me. I mean, after a while, trying to guess gets redundant..."

I gave him a mischievous grin as I stood up, dragging him with me. As he looked at me with a befuddled look on his face, apparently not sure what was going on, it gave me all the more reason - and want - to persevere.

I rested my arms cozily around his neck, softly letting my forehead touch his. "You want to know how I truly feel? How I've felt all these long, hard months?" Shuichi nodded, wrapping his arms around me tightly like it was the end of the world. I closed my eyes lazily, leaning down to give him a tender, but somewhat fulfilling kiss. Not knowing where this might lead us, I kissed him again, Shuichi allowing it to deepen willingly.

As things intensified between us, I found myself pinning Shuichi down on the couch. My hands tangled in his pink, fuzzy hair, I felt something jabbing my inner thigh. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that I realized Shuichi had an erection. I laughed inside, I gave Shuichi an erection, hehehe.

We became immersed in each other, fireworks exploding left and right. Before things got too out of hand, I gave Shuichi one last, luscious, tantalizing kiss, only to leave him begging for me. "Does... that answer... your question?" I said between my ragged breaths.

Shuichi looked up at me with those purple orbs, now glowing with more love and passion than I'd ever seen in his eyes. After somewhat pushing me over so that I sat up straight, he plopped down in my lap and draped his arms around my neck. I slid my arms comfortably around his waist, clasping my hands so he felt secure. He set his head on mine, his mouth close to my right ear.

He simply responded by softly saying, "I love you, Yuki." He laid a small kiss on my ear, near my dirty blond hair.

I smiled, "I love you, too, Shuichi." We sat there like that until we fell asleep with the fire crackling in the background.

* * *

**A/N: And everyone said, "_Aww_!"**


End file.
